Gossip demi-dieu: le reboot
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Lacy retourne dans le passé pour sauver l'univers ! Et retourne au début même de sa carrière de maîtresse des potins pour créer de nouvelles intrigues, de nouveaux couples, et surtout mené la vie dure à Léo Valdez. "Pourquoi il y a des fangirls jusque dans mon lit ?"
1. Retour vers le passé

**Holà ! Ici Marie !**

**La mode est au Spin-Off et au Reboot, et je ne pouvais pas continuer d'écrire Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip comme avant parce que j'ai quand même six ans de plus -mais j'en suis au même stade émotionnelle que lorsque j'ai commencé, yes (ironie)-. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: "Z'est repartie" avec de nouveau personnage, de nouvelles intrigues farfelues et j'espère vous.**

**Marie, fille d'Apollon.**

* * *

**DISCUSSION 1 : RETOUR VERS LE PASSE**

* * *

GRAND MANITOU SUPRÊME DE LA CELLULE DE SURVIE

Votre mission si vous l'acceptez est de venir en aide à l'intégralité de la communauté des demi-dieux (et l'humanité par extension). Pour rappel, l'Olympe et la planète sont sans dessus-dessous depuis la naissance de Bébé Malia Jackson, et les événements récents qui nous ont amené à monter cette cellule de résistance au cœur même de la crise, indique qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution: Revenir dans le passé pour empêcher les événements qui ont donné lieu à sa conception. Léo Valdez, membre très spécial de notre résistance à d'ores et déjà terminer sa machine à voyager dans le temps, c'est unique et dirigera votre essence même vers votre ancien corps, à une période sélectionner, c'est à usage unique et il n'y aucun retour en arrière.

Force et courage

Logan Abernathy

**Les membres de la résistance secrète** ont aimé ça.

Léo Valdez (Respo machine à voyager dans le temps) : Nous devons prendre notre décision le plus tôt possible. Reyna commence à fouiner et si ça remonte aux oreilles de Piper, nous sommes tous bon pour un poêle en fontage en règle et la prison à vie.

Nyssa (Respo réseau de communication top secret) : Tu rigoles, c'est pire si ça remonte aux oreilles d'Annabeth, elle nous torturerai et c'est une fille d'Athéna, elle aura toujours un plan pour nous torturer ! Toujours !

Bianca Di Angelo (Respo défense) : Nous ne devons pas débattre pour savoir qui nous torturerais le mieux, nous devons savoir qui part. Il n'y a pas besoin de rappeler que Piper et Annabeth sont des pseudo-reines des enfers en guerre.

Lacy Sparkles (Respo potin) : En réalité, c'est pertinent, parce que je préfèrerais largement me faire chopper par Piper. Elle est la moins tatillonne, c'est pas son amant qui s'est fait empaler par un trident par son mari.

Connor Alatir (Respo humour léger) : Bah ouais carrément, Jason s'est juste tiré avec Percy, alors que Percy a assassiné Octave et s'est tiré avec Malia ! En hurlant : « Je suis son père ! ».

Logan Abernathy (Respo communication) : Très Star wars-esque.

Léo Valdez (Respo machine à voyager dans le temps) : Arrêtez ! On doit à tout pris trouver une solution et fissa ! Et puis c'est moi qui prendrait pas vous ! Si ça se trouve elle va me forcer à passer le reste de mes jours sur une île déserte avec un robot-calypso !

Lacy Sparkles (Respo potin) : Pas les robots-calypso !

Léo Valdez (Respo machine à voyager dans le temps) : Alors on se décide fissa !

Logan Abernathy (Respo Communication) : Il faut quelqu'un qui puisse influencer la ligne du temps sans que ça paraisse suspect, et qui était là avant le gros merdier, genre les dieux shooter de la tagada et tout le bordel.

Connor Alatir (Respo humour léger) : Pas toi du coup, t'es arrivé après l'affaire de la chaussette d'Athéna et du nutella au champignon.

Nyssa (Respo réseau de communication top secret) : Et il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un de très actif dans le Chat, genre pas moi, parce que je devais m'occuper de la maintenance TOUT LE TEMPS, à cause de Lacy.

Lacy Sparkles (Respo potin) : Sans rancune.

Connor Alatir (Respo humour léger) : Je pourrais rien faire sans en informer Travis et donc Katie, et donc Lou et donc tous Foroas.

Bianca Di Angelo (Respo défense) : Donc tu sers à rien ?

Connor Alatir (Respo humour léger) : Je fais des bonnes blagues et j'ai aidé Logan à piéger les serveurs des gosses d'Athéna et des givrés de la poêle en fonte pour qu'on puisse réfléchir à ce plan, donc si je sers madame la chasseresse vierge frustré qui n'a jamais eu à nous défendre contre quoi que ce soit !

Bianca Di Angelo (Respo défense) : Pardon ? MAIS JE T'EMMERDE ! Je protège les faibles contre les Robots-Calypso moi ! Je subis sa voix nasillarde et ses gémissements niais toutes la journée et à chaque fois que j'en mets une hors service, il y en a deux qui réapparaisse ! Je suis en train de devenir folle, et si tu ne veux pas que je te décapite dans ma folie, tu fermes ta gueule !

Léo Valdez (Respo machine à voyager dans le temps) : Lacy, c'est à toi d'y aller. Tu pourras influencer tous le monde grâce au rôle de la gossip et t'arranger pour sauver tous le monde. Tu seras une héroïne.

Lacy Sparkles (Respo potin) : Mais je peux pas faire ça ! Logan et les autres vont encore me chercher et t'imagine si je suis responsable de la rupture du Percabeth ! Je serais maudit sur au moins trente générations ! Sans parler de ma relation avec Chionée, elle est enfin devenue une personne décente.

Nyssa (Respo réseau de communication top secret) : Ce matin elle m'a menacé de me tuer avec une stalactite parce que j'ai osé dire que j'étais contente qu'on soit au printemps.

Lacy Sparkles (Respo potin) : Elle ne t'a pas tué.

Lacy Sparkles (Respo potin) : Tu vois

Lacy Sparkles (Respo potin) : Progrès.

Léo Valdez (Respo machine à voyager dans le temps) : Tu dois y aller Lacy.

Lacy Sparkles (Respo potin) : D'accord, mais je vais te faire tellement la misère Valdez que tu vas regretter de ne pas y être aller toi-même tout ça parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire fonctionner ta putain de machine.

Léo Valdez (Respo machine à voyager dans le temps) : Tu ne peux pas faire pire que les filles qui me poursuivait jusque dans les tuyaux d'aérations de l'Argo II, j'en ai encore des cauchemars.

Lacy Sparkles (Respo potin) : Cette fois, elles ramperont dans ton lit et il te faudra des billions d'années avant que Reyna accepte de sortir avec toi.

Léo Valdez (Respo machine à voyager dans le temps) : Les gars, on est vraiment obligé de sauver l'humanité ? Je veux dire, on peut pas juste retrouver Malia, Jason et Percy et les donner en offrande au fille ? Et récupérer l'âme d'Octave aux Enfers ?

Logan Abernathy (Respo Communication) : Le soldat Carlie Cullen est morte, paix à son absence d'âme pour aller les rechercher, et Octave n'avait pas d'âme non plus.

Logan Abernathy (Respo Communication) : Et puis de toutes façons, depuis que maman s'est lancé dans le trafic de champi pour oublier la déception qu'est Annabeth, y a plus aucun dieu qui est capable de nous apporter de l'aide, Hadès inclus.

Léo Valdez (Respo machine à voyager dans le temps) : Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour sauver l'humanité de la pire tragédie grec ? Ah oui, sacrifier mon amour pour Reyna !

Lacy Sparkles (Respo potin) : J'ai dis un billion d'année, j'ai pas dis jamais, quand j'aurais ma Chionée, tu pourras avoir ta Reyna.

* * *

**Truc que j'aime : Etre de retour pour de nouvelles aventures et avec un humour plus vieux de six ans (l'humour c'est comme le bon vin)**

**Truc que j'aime moins: La mise en page (même si c'est plus clean)**

**Marie**


	2. Les glaces c'est sexy

**Yo, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. **

**Et Lacy aussi, désormais dans le passé, au retour des grecs et romains à bord de l'Argo II, elle décide de mettre son petit grain de sel. Fin je vais pas vous spoiler non plus, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties. **

**Marie**

* * *

**DISCUSSION 2: LA GLACE C'EST SEXY**

* * *

ALERTE GOSSIP

Vous ne trouvez pas cette été un peu chaud ? Certains disent le réchauffement climatique, d'autres Léo Valdez, moi je dis Percy Jackson et Jason Grâce. Vous le savez, ils sont beaux, ils sont jeunes, ils sont sexy, séparément, encore plus ensemble. Et pourquoi pas en couple ? Je sais, il y a Piper et Annabeth, mais pensez-y parce que j'ai jamais vu deux potes manger une glace comme ça. Je vous laisses avec la photo.

Glaces & Amour

Votre Gossip

**Reyna Arellano, Lacy Sparkles** & **159** **autres** ont aimés.

Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : C'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai vu depuis que les photos d'Apollon ont fuité.

Apollon (Pas la mission spatial) : Grave.

Hazel Levesque (Un diamant brut) : Je ne devrais pas être d'accord, mais je le suis carrément, c'est presque hypnotique.

Reyna Arellano (Prêteuse de Rome) : Ça devrait être interdit.

Octave (Sérial-Evideur de peluche) : Reyna ! Ton travail de Prêteuse devrait être plus important que de baver devant deux crétins qui ne savent pas manger correctement !

Reyna Arellano (Prêteuse de Rome) : Je vais te tuer un jour Octave, légalement, et on fera tous un feu de joie. Je te le promets. Tu ne sens donc pas les boyaux de monsieur calinou se resserrer.

Connor Alatir (Projet super blague) : Il a une peluche nommé…

Travis Alatir (Projet super blague) : …Monsieur Calinou…

Connor Alatir (Projet super blague) : …Et il ose donné des ordres à…

Travis Alatir (Projet super blague) : …Une femme aussi terrifiante que Reyna ?

Connor Alatir (Projet super blague) : Tu es tellement mort.

Travis Alatir (Projet super blague) : Tellement mort que même Thanatos n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mort.

Léo Valdez (Allumez le feu) : Et moi qui croyait qu'il allait juste se trouver un autre Best Bro, je suis rassuré !

Clarisse Larue (A mort Barbie !) : Oui, on est tous tellement rassuré que Percy et Jason soient un presque couple, alors qu'ils sortent respectivement avec une guerrière émérite et une enjôleuse vicieuse. J'aimerais vous dire que je suis ravies de tous vous avoir connu, mais je pisserais sur vos tombes en réalité.

Lacy Sparkles (Co-Fondatrice de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : Ca va être si terrible ?

Clarisse Larue (A mort Barbie !) : J'espère que tu as bien fais tes prières à tonton Hadès petite, parce que tu vas rejoindre son royaume.

Jason Grâce (Semi-tempête de la Prophétie) : Bah je vois pas où est le problème moi ? On est un couple de super bro ! Et elle est chouette cette photo ?

Percy Jackson (Semi-tempête de la Prophétie) : Carrément ! Pourquoi Nanabeth et Pip's seraient en colère ?

Léo Valdez (Allumez le feu) : Super bro ? Tu me trompes avec Percy ?

Piper McLean (Reine de Beauté) : Tu me trompes avec Percy ?

Piper McLean (Reine de Beauté) : Pourquoi ?

Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : Piper en larme à l'arrière du bateau ! Je répète ! Piper en larme à l'arrière du bateau ! On demande à la cellule de soutien psychologique de se déployer ! Je répète ! Déploiement !

Piper McLean (Reine de Beauté) : Pourquoi ? Je t'aimais Jason ! Je t'aimais !

Will Solace (Le plus beau des grecs) : Est-ce qu'il y a besoin d'une intervention médicale ?

Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : Cœur brisé ?

Nico Di Angelo (Ange des Enfers) : Bah ça il s'y connait.

Lacy Sparkles (Co-Fondatrice de l'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : Deux cœurs brisés en MÊME TEMPS ? On est sur une alerte noire ! Je répète, une alerte noire !

Nico Di Angelo (Ange des Enfers) : Piiiiipeerrrr !

Piper McLean (Reine de Beauté) : Niiiicooo

Jason Grâce (Semi-tempête de la prophétie) : Mais Pip's, il n'y a rien entre Percy et moi.

Percy Jackson (Semi-tempête de la prophétie) : PARDON ? Rien entre nous, on est des Super Bro, tu es la troisième personne que j'aime le plus au monde derrière ma mère et mon meilleur Bro : Grover ! Tu me brises le cœur !

Lacy Sparkles (Co-Fondatrice de l'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : Et de trois.

Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : On est même pas encore en service qu'on peut déjà renommé notre Agence : « Agence Aphrodite, votre cœur sera brisé. On adore. Merci Jason !

Piper McLean (Reine de Beauté) : Alors il n'y a rien de romantique entre Percy et toi, Jason ?

Jason Grâce (Semi-Tempête de la prophétie) : Rien du tout.

Piper McLean (Reine de Beauté) : Alors je suis rassuré.

Percy Jackson (Semi-tempête de la prophétie) : Bah ouais, on est juste des Super Bro, faut pas s'inquiéter.

Léo Valdez (Allumez le feu !) : Noooooooooon !

Reyna Arellano (Prêteuse de Rome) : Incendie dans la salle des machines je répète, incendie dans la salle des machines !

Percy Jackson (Semi-tempête de la prophétie) : J'y vais !

Annabeth Chase (Architecte Olympique) : Non tu ne bouges pas Perseus Jackson, toi et moi, on a des comptes à régler ! COMMENT CA GROVER ET JASON PASSENT AVANT MOI DANS LES GENS QUE TU PREFERES ?

**Octave** a créé l'évènement : « L'enterrement de Percy Jackson »

**Percy Jackson** a créé l'évènement : « Le jour où j'empalerais Octave avec un trident. »

**Lacy Sparkles** a créé l'évènement : « L'apocalypse est devant nous. »

Drew Tanaka (Membre de l'agence aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : Sinon, Nico, Will, vous avez pas mal de chose à nous expliquer ! Je crois.

**CONVERSATION PRIVEE – Lacy Sparkles & Inconnu**

Inconnu (Tu ne sauras jamais qui je suis) : Je sais d'où tu viens.

Lacy Sparkles (Co-Fondatrice de l'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : Tu sais que je viens du futur ?

Inconnu (Tu ne sauras jamais qui je suis) : Hein ? Du futur ? J'allais dire l'Upper East Side de New-York ! Je sens que toi et moi, on va avoir beaucoup de chose à se dire.

Lacy Sparkles (Co-Fondatrice de l'agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré) : Je ne dirais pas un mot de plus.

Inconnu (Tu ne sauras jamais qui je suis) : Dans ce cas-là, tous le monde va savoir qui tu es : Gossip.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la première mission de l'agence aphrodite: cas désespéré, une enquête d'investigation ET Lacy qui se mêle encore de la ligne temporelle (parce que sinon, c'est pas drôle). Jusque là, portez-vous bien les petits ! Et oui maintenant j'ai vingt ans, hé hé !**

**Marie**


End file.
